Der Weihnachtsball
by jezzi85
Summary: Die Rumtreiber sind in ihrem 7. Schuljahr und es soll zu Weihnachten ein Ball stattfinden. Die Suche nach Dates und Partnern beginnt. Doch wer liebt hier wirklich wen? Wird es für alle ein Happy End geben? Slash, OneShot, RLSB, JPLE, SS?


Titel: Der Weihnachtsball

Autor: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR! Ich borge mir unsere geliebten Rumtreiber nur kurz aus…

Inhalt: Die Rumtreiber sind in ihrem 7. Schuljahr und es soll zu Weihnachten ein Ball stattfinden. Die Suche nach Dates und Partnern beginnt. Doch wer liebt hier wirklich wen? Wird es für alle ein Happy End geben?

Pairing: James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, Severus?

Rating: T

Genre: Romantik

* * *

Aufgeregtes Murmeln herrschte in der Großen Halle. Die Mädchen strahlten förmlich, während die Jungs größtenteils geschockt und nervös wirkten. Gerade hatte Albus Dumbledore verkündet, dass dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten etwas Besonderes geplant worden war, da die meisten Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Man hatte beschlossen, in einer Woche, genau am Weihnachtsabend, einen Ball zu veranstalten.

„Ein Ball?", quiekte Peter am Tisch der Gryffindors, der aussah, als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

„Wird sicher lustig", meinte James mit einem Grinsen zu seinen Freunden. Dann rief er über den Tisch hinweg: „Hey, Evans!"

Lily, die noch immer ziemlich sauer auf ihn war, weil er am Tag zuvor Severus Snape vor der ganzen Schülerschaft bloßgestellt hatte, in dem er herumgeschrieen hatte, dass Snape angeblich in sie verknallt war, warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu. „Was ist?"

„Wie wär's wenn ich dich um acht am Weihnachtsabend abhole?", fragte James und Sirius kämpfte dagegen an loszulachen, als Lily daraufhin nur noch giftiger herübersah.

„Denkst du wirklich ich werde mit dir zum Ball gehen?", war ihre Antwort und bevor James die Chance hatte noch etwas zu sagen, wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu.

Remus klopfte seinem Freund tröstend auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus. Sie wird nicht ewig böse auf dich sein."

„Ich weiß und außerdem werde ich sie schon noch überreden können mit mir zum Ball zu gehen", erwiderte James entschlossen. Er war bereits seit über einen Jahr in Lily verliebt und hatte sich auch bemüht besonders nett zu ihr zu sein. Was ihn allerdings störte war, dass sie so viel für den schleimigen Snape übrig zu haben schien. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er am Tag zuvor die Möglichkeit, dass Snape und Lily zusammen sein könnten, ins Lächerliche gezogen hatte – was es seiner Meinung nach auch wirklich war.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob du dir da nicht zu viel vornimmst", sagte Sirius neckend. „Die hat ein ganz schön feuriges Temperament, unsere Evans."

„Genau das mag ich ja so an ihr", erwiderte James verträumt. „Mit wem gehst du hin?", fragte er dann.

Sirius zögerte. Die ganze Schule wusste, dass er schwul war, doch er hatte nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden verraten wen er mochte. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Remus, der sich jetzt wieder dem Essen zugewandt hatte, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht…", murmelte er jetzt etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Ach komm schon! Ich hab dich schon seit Ende letzten Schuljahres mit niemanden herumknutschen gesehen und ich will endlich wissen warum", ereiferte sich James beleidigt. „Ich hab gedacht du geniest es deinen Spaß zu haben und jetzt wirst du immer ganz bedrückt, wenn ich dich darauf anspreche. Was ist los?"

Erneut zögerte Sirius, dann seufzte er und sagte leise, so dass nur sein bester Freund ihn hören konnte: „Ich glaub ich hab mich verliebt…"

„Verliebt!", wiederholte James so laut, dass sogar die Schüler am Slytherintisch es hören konnten.

„Geht's noch lauter?", zischte Sirius mit einer heftigen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Ich glaub die Lehrer haben dich noch nicht gehört." Er blickte noch einmal zu Remus hinüber, der ihn jetzt mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah. Sirius wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, fast schien es, als wäre der Werwolf traurig. Aber was für einen Grund hätte Remus traurig zu sein?

* * *

Remus schlenderte nach dem Abendessen ziellos durch das Schloss. Er hatte seinen Freunden gesagt, er wolle noch in die Bibliothek, um etwas über die Koboldaufstände im Jahr 1865 nachzulesen, doch das war eine Lüge gewesen. In Wahrheit hatte er es einfach nicht ertragen jetzt in Sirius' Nähe zu sein, nachdem was er am Tisch gehört hatte. Tatze hatte sich anscheinend in jemanden verliebt. Normalerweise sollte man von Remus erwarten können, dass er sich für seinen Freund freuen würde, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich – dafür schmerzte ihn diese Tatsache viel zu sehr.

Er war kein Träumer – er wusste, dass er keine Chancen bei Sirius hatte, der ihn nur als guten Freund sah, doch Remus konnte nicht anders, als sich ab und zu vorzustellen wie es wohl wäre mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen zu sein, ihn zu küssen, zu streicheln und zu lieben. All diese Vorstellungen waren jedoch mit einem Schlag zerstört worden. Es war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen dabei zuzusehen, wie Sirius von einer lockeren Beziehung zu nächsten ging und ständig mit irgendwelchen attraktiven Jungs herumknutschte, aber wenn Sirius es wirklich ernst mit diesem einen Jungen meinte, in den er sich verliebt hatte, dann würde Remus seinen Freund vielleicht für immer verlieren; und dieser Gedanke war unerträglich.

Nicht darauf achtend wohin er ging, war es kein Wunder, dass er als er um die Ecke bog, mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Aufgeschreckt konnte er das zierliche rothaarige Mädchen, in das er hineingerannt war, gerade noch festhalten, denn ansonsten wäre sie wahrscheinlich hingefallen. „Tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte Lily lächelnd. Sie musste Remus' Niedergeschlagenheit bemerkt haben, denn plötzlich fragte sie besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Remus wollte schon ‚Ja' sagen, doch schließlich schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, aber… das wird schon wieder", sagte er, ohne seinen eigenen Worten zu glauben.

„Was ist denn los?", wollte Lily wissen und eine kleine Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich nun auf ihrer Stirn ab.

Trotz aller düsteren Gedanken stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen. Er mochte Lily sehr; sie war immer zu allen freundlich – außer vielleicht zu James, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass sie Krone trotz allem sehr gerne hatte. „Es ist ziemlich kompliziert und eigentlich ist es auch nicht besonders wichtig… Vergiss es einfach", sagte er, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich über seine Sorgen reden wollte.

„Ich denke, dass wenn dich etwas so traurig aussehen lässt, es schon wichtig ist", meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin sanft blieb. „Hast du Liebeskummer?"

Einen Moment war Remus zu überrascht, dass sie erkannt hatte was los war, um zu reagieren, doch dann ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Ist es so offensichtlich?", murmelte er verlegen.

„Nein, aber ich dachte vielleicht hat es ja mit dem Ball zu tun – und der Neuigkeit, dass Sirius sich in jemanden verliebt hat", erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

Remus' Kopf ruckte wieder zu ihr hoch. „Wieso sollte es mich interessieren, dass Sirius sich verliebt hat?", fragte er misstrauisch. Sie konnte unmöglich wissen was er für seinen Freund wirklich empfand. Er hatte es ja nicht einmal James oder Peter erzählt.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde? Du musst dich doch für ihn freuen, oder nicht?"

„S-Sicher freu ich mich für ihn", stammelte Remus unüberzeugend.

„Weißt du in wen er sich verliebt hat?", fragte sie beinahe beiläufig.

Ein Seufzen entfloh Remus' Mund. „Nicht in mich", murmelte er, ohne nachzudenken.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Lily und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als müsste sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Ach nichts, vergiss es", erwiderte Remus rasch und ging an ihr vorbei. Er war schon beinahe um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, als Lilys Stimme ihm nachrief: „Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Werwolf zurück. Was hatte sie damit gemeint?

* * *

„Evans! Hey, Evans!"

James kam schlitternd vor seiner zukünftigen Ballpartnerin (er war sich sicher, sie würde bald zustimmen mit ihm hinzugehen) an, die mit einer Freundin draußen im Schnee bedeckten Hof stand. „Hast du meinen Blumenstrauß erhalten?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ja, hab ich", antwortete Lily, während ihre Freundin zu kichern anfing.

„Hat er dir gefallen?", fragte James weiter ohne auf das Gekicher zu achten.

„Er war ganz nett", meinte Lily und gab sich unbeeindruckt.

James sah sie gespielt beleidigt an. „Ganz nett? Komm schon, Evans – er war spitze! Gib's zu!" Er konnte sehen wie sie fast zu lächeln anfing, sich jedoch im letzten Moment davon abhielt. Innerlich schrie er triumphierend auf. Er hatte doch gewusst, ihr würde der Blumenstrauß gefallen.

„Was willst du von mir hören? Dass ich beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen bin, als ich ihn sah?"

„Hmm, klingt nicht schlecht – obwohl ich dich natürlich lieber wach sehe", erwiderte James und warf Lilys Freundin jetzt einen etwas irritierten Blick zu, denn diese hatte noch immer nicht zu kichern aufgehört. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch zugleich wieder Lily selbst zu und fragte: „Also, was ist? Wollen wir zusammen zum Ball gehen?"

Er war sich sicher, als sie den Mund aufmachte, dass sie dieses Mal zustimmen würde, doch bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, drang Gelächter und wütende Stimmen von der anderen Seite des Geländes zu ihnen herüber. Als sie sich der Lärmquelle zuwandten, erkannten sie Sirius und Snape. Der Gryffindor lachte zusammen mit einigen Umstehenden, während der Slytherin ihn finster ansah – was jedoch nicht richtig zur Geltung kam, da er in einem leuchtend gelb-roten Clownanzug steckte, den zweifellos Tatze heraufbeschworen hatte. James konnte nicht anders; er lachte lauthals los. Das Bild war einfach zu komisch. Als der Aufruhr sich etwas legte und er sich endlich wieder Lily zuwandte, erstarb sein Grinsen jedoch augenblicklich. Sie starrte ihn zornfunkelnd an.

„Du bist einfach erbärmlich!", warf sie ihm vor und ihre Freundin hatte jetzt endlich aufgehört zu kichern. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mit dir irgendwohin gehe!"

Sie stürmte davon, doch James wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. „Hey, das war doch jetzt nicht meine Schuld! Ich hab Schniefelus nicht verhext!"

„Oh, entschuldige, wenn ich dir Unrecht getan habe, du großer Ehrenmann", zischte Lily sarkastisch. „Wie ihr Severus immer behandelt ist widerlich!"

„A-Aber ich hab doch gar nichts getan", verteidigte sich James stur.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Nur gelacht hast du wie all die anderen Idioten", rief Lily zornig aus.

James war jetzt auch etwas aufgebracht. „Was findest du eigentlich an diesen schleimigen Kotzbrocken?", fragte er eifersüchtig.

„Falls du damit Severus meinst", erwiderte Lily kühl, „dann denke ich, ist er mehr wert als du." Abermals drehte sie sich um und ging davon, doch dieses Mal folgte ihr James nicht. Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? _Jeder_ war mehr wert als Snape.

Sirius war jetzt an seiner Seite und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Glaubst du sie mag Schniefelus?", fragte er und ihm schien schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken schlecht zu sein.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein… oder?", meinte James verunsichert.

Tatze zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Krone. Ich glaub aber nicht. Allein die Vorstellung… euuww!"

James musste grinsen, als er das angewiderte Gesicht seines Freundes sah. „Du hast Recht, es ist einfach unmöglich!"

* * *

„Nur noch drei Tage bis zum Ball", murmelte Sirius, während er sich auf die Couch im beinahe leeren Gemeinschaftraum legte. Nur Remus und Peter waren bei ihm, da James schon wieder versuchte Lily einzuladen. Sirius wünschte sich er selbst würde den Mut aufbringen die Person zu fragen, in die er sich verliebt hatte, doch die Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden war zu groß.

„Ich geh sowieso nicht hin", meinte Peter und die anderen beiden wussten auch wieso – Peter hatte, nachdem James ihn dazu überredet hat, Nicole Jefferson, eine hübsche Ravenclaw gefragt und war gnadenlos abserviert worden.

Remus seufzte. „Ich auch nicht."

„Was?", keuchte Sirius überrascht und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Wieso nicht?"

Der Werwolf lief leicht rosa an. „Na ja, ich hab niemand mit dem ich hingehen kann", antwortete er und mied Sirius' Blick. Wie gern würde er mit ihm zum Tanz gehen…

„Willkommen im Club", sagte Peter, der sich anscheinend freute, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der kein Date hatte.

Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich dachte, du gehst mit Samantha zum Ball", meinte er verwirrt. Samantha war in ihrem Jahrgang und sie und Remus verstanden sich immer ausgezeichnet. Obwohl es nie irgendwelche offensichtliche Anzeichen dafür gab, hatte Sirius gedacht die beiden hätten was miteinander.

„Sam und ich sind nur Freunde", sagte Remus und fügte nach kurzem Zögern leise hinzu: „Außerdem würde ich wohl mit keinem Mädchen zum Ball gehen wollen."

Ein oder zwei Sekunden vergingen, bevor Sirius verstand was sein Freund ihm damit sagen wollte. „Du bist schwul?", kreischte er beinahe.

Remus zuckte zusammen, nickte allerdings und Peter sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich? Du auch?", fragte er und blickte zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

Sirius verdrehte angesichts dieses Verhaltens die Augen. „Reg dich nicht auf, Wurmschwanz. Wir sind nicht ansteckend, weißt du?", keifte er ihn an.

„Ja, ja… ich weiß", stotterte Peter peinlich berührt. „Ich… ähm… ich geh dann mal schlafen", fügte er rasch hinzu und hetzte die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, die Sirius nach einer Weile brach. „Wie lange schon?", fragte er neugierig. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch Chancen seine wahre Liebe zum Ball einzuladen…

„Ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte Remus und noch immer war er etwas rot im Gesicht. „Ich schätze mir ist es zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst geworden, als ich dich mit all den Jungs sah."

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wirklich? Wieso? Hat – hat dich das angemacht, oder was?"

Inzwischen schien Remus schon fast zu glühen. Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit wäre es, wenn er sagen würde, dass er jedes Mal eifersüchtig geworden war, wenn er seinen Freund mit einen anderen Jungen gesehen hatte, doch das konnte er Sirius doch nicht sagen, oder? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm erspart, denn plötzlich ging das Porträtloch auf und hereinkam ein bis zu beiden Ohren strahlender James.

„Jetzt ratet mal was passiert ist!", rief er ihnen entgegen, doch die beiden starrten sich noch immer so intensiv an, als würden sie versuchen die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen. „Ich war gerade bei – hey! Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?", fragte er ganz scharf darauf ihnen mitzuteilen was gerade geschehen war.

Endlich lösten Sirius und Remus den Augenkontakt und wandten sich ihrem Freund zu. „Was gibt's?", brummte Tatze etwas verärgert, da er gern eine Antwort auf seine vorherige Frage gewollt hätte.

„Lily hat gesagt, sie geht mit mir zum Ball!", verkündete James stolz.

„Toll", murmelte Remus.

„Super", grummelte Sirius.

Jetzt war James auch etwas sauer über die Reaktion seiner Freunde. „Was ist los mit euch?", fragte er und ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor ihnen nieder.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte der Werwolf rasch und lächelte dann. „Ich freu mich für dich, Krone. Wirklich. Ich frag mich nur wie du das hinbekommen hast."

Das spitzbübische Grinsen erschien augenblicklich wieder auf James' Gesicht. „Tja, ich hab mich aufrichtig bei ihr entschuldigt, dass ich Schniefelus ständig verhext hab und hab ihr versprochen, dass ich es von nun an lasse…"

„Kurz gesagt; du hast sie nach Strich und Faden belogen", unterbrach ihn Sirius, woraufhin James mächtig verwirrt aussah.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Wieso machst du so einen Aufstand?"

Sirius stand auf und ging ohne zu antworten nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte heute Abend einfach keine Lust mit James herumzualbern und über Snape herzuziehen. Dazu hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Remus viel zu sehr aufgewühlt.

* * *

Am Ballabend war die Große Halle so festlich geschmückt wie sie die Schüler noch nie gesehen hatten. Überall schwebten Kerzen herum, zwölf große Tannenbäume, die noch viel schöner aussahen als jemals zuvor, standen an den Wänden und von der verzauberten Decke rieselte der Schnee. Es war ein traumhafter Anblick und schon nach einer halben Stunde herrschte reger Andrang auf der Tanzfläche.

Nur eine Person stand abseits und nahm nicht aktiv an den Festlichkeiten teil. Severus Snape war nur aus einem Grund zu dem Ball gekommen, um Lily Evans beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Sie war heute noch viel bezaubernder als sonst. Die Haare hatte sie aufgesteckt, so dass ihr Gesicht besser zu sehen war und sie hatte ein atemberaubendes Kleid an. Es war weiß wie der Schnee draußen, schulterfrei und ab der Hüfte mit hauchdünnen goldenen Streifen verziert, die spiralenförmig nach unten liefen. Sie sah aus wie eine Eisprinzessin – das einzige was nicht zu dem Ausdruck passte war ihr feuerrotes Haar und die Tatsache, dass sie viel zu warmherzig war, um so genannt zu werden.

Eine Welle tiefer Abscheu kroch in ihm hoch, als er sah, dass sie mit Potter gekommen war. Severus hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie auf diesen arroganten Aufschneider hereinfallen würde, doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Es schmerzte ihn zuzusehen, wie sie mit Potter lachte und tanzte, doch um nichts in der Welt würde er sich davon abhalten lassen, ihr den ganzen Abend zuzusehen. Das war schließlich das Einzige was er tun konnte, um sich ihr nahe zu fühlen…

* * *

„Ich will zu dem Ball", maulte Sirius wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend. Er und Remus waren im Schlafsaal; Peter war als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie alleine waren ganz schnell verschwunden.

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dann geh doch. Es ist noch früh, er dauert sicher noch mindestens vier Stunden", meinte er, ohne den Blick von dem Buch zu wenden, das er gerade versuchte zu lesen.

„Wirklich witzig – mit wem soll ich denn bitte schön gehen?", fragte Sirius missgelaunt.

„Das hättest du dir aber auch früher überlegen können", erwiderte Remus leichthin. Er verstand sowieso nicht wieso der Schwarzhaarige hier bei ihm herumhockte und nicht beim Tanz war. Viele hätten begeistert ja gesagt, hätte Sirius jemanden gefragt, doch stattdessen war sein Freund lieber ständig bei ihm gesessen und hatte versucht ihn darüber auszufragen wie und wann genau er gemerkt hatte, dass er schwul war. Wieso interessierte ihn das so sehr?

„Moony?"

„Hmm?"

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Remus hob jetzt endlich den Kopf um zu Sirius' Bett hinüber zu sehen. „Was ist denn?", fragte er leicht besorgt, als er sah, dass Sirius an seiner Unterlippe herumkaute – was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war.

„Na ja, du hast doch gesagt, dir wäre aufgefallen, dass du schwul bist, als du mich mit anderen Jungs gesehen hast, aber du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt wieso dir dabei klar wurde, dass du auch auf Männer stehst", sprudelte es aus Sirius heraus.

Remus suchte nach Worten. „I-Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, okay? Es war einfach so."

„Ja, aber was hast du dabei gefühlt? Ich meine, warst du… erregt?", fragte Sirius beinahe flüsternd.

Auf seine Worte folgte ein dumpfer Knall, als Remus sein Buch fallen ließ und es auf den Boden fiel. Der Werwolf war wieder einmal knallrot geworden und wollte sich gerade bücken, um das Buch aufzuheben, doch Sirius kam ihm zuvor. Der Schwarzhaarige legte es achtlos beiseite und setzte sich jetzt zu Remus auf dessen Bett. „Hat es dich angemacht?", fragte er noch einmal heiser nach.

„Ich – also, nein – na ja, ich – ich weiß nicht…", stammelte Remus und errötete, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr. Klar hatte ihn der Anblick von Sirius immer erregt in solchen Momenten, doch die Eifersucht, die sich in seinem Herzen jedes Mal ausgebreitet hatte, war viel größer gewesen.

Sirius rückte jetzt etwas näher und sammelte all seinen Mut, bevor er sich vorlehnte, um seinem Freund ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Würde es dich heiß machen, wenn ich das hier tue?" Und schon ließ er seine Zunge kurz, beinahe unmerklich, über Remus' Ohr tanzen.

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein, als er den warmen Atem und dann die feuchte Zunge an seinem Ohr spürte. Oder hatte er sich das jetzt eingebildet? Nein, eindeutig nicht, dachte er, doch was sollte das? Was wollte Sirius damit beweisen? „W-Was machst du da, Tatze?", fragte er ohne das Zittern in seiner Stimme kontrollieren zu können.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich dir gefalle und da du mir nicht antworten willst, muss ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen", erwiderte Sirius und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig um seine Lippen auf Remus' Hals zu legen, wo er ganz leicht zu saugen anfing.

„Sirius!", keuchte Remus in heilloser Verwirrung und stieß den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig von sich. Der enttäuschte und verletzte Ausdruck auf Tatzes Gesicht überraschte ihn. Was passierte hier eigentlich? „Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte er, um sich ein bisschen Klarheit zu verschaffen.

„Das sagte ich dir doch schon. Ich wollte wissen, ob du mich magst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich… ach, vergiss es", murmelte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

„A-Aber ich versteh das nicht", sagte Remus noch immer verwirrt. „Vor ein paar Tagen hast du gesagt, dass du dich in jemanden verliebt hast."

Der Blick, den Sirius ihm daraufhin zuwarf hätte dem Werwolf umgehauen, wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte. Es war eine Traurigkeit in den dunklen Augen, die einfach nicht dahin passte, doch sie war gemischt mit einem Glitzern, dass er bisher nur bei James gesehen hatte – wenn dieser von Lily schwärmte. Remus wagte es nicht zu hoffen – es konnte einfach nicht sein, oder doch? „In wen hast du dich verliebt?", brachte er mühsam heraus und hielt die Luft an.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann antwortete Sirius leise: „In dich."

Remus wusste im nachhinein nicht mehr wie es kam, dass er im nächsten Augenblick in Sirius' Armen lag, doch er würde sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass… Du liebst mich wirklich?", fragte er und hatte plötzlich Angst, dass das vielleicht nur einer von Sirius' Scherzen war.

Doch die Zweifel wurden ihm schnell aus dem Kopf gefegt, als Sirius mit einer Hand sein Kinn anhob, ihm lächelnd in die Augen sah und wisperte: „Ich liebe dich, Moony." Und dann legten sich ein paar warme Lippen auf seine und Remus schloss glücklich die Augen und erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss hingebungsvoll. Als sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander trennten flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich auch, Tatze. Und ja, du hast mich damals angemacht, als ich dich mit den anderen gesehen hab, aber eigentlich war einfach nur wahnsinnig eifersüchtig."

Sirius strahlte ihn an. „Wieso hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt?"

„Na ja, ich dachte nicht, dass du jemanden wie mich haben wolltest", antwortete Remus und vermied es dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen zu sehen.

„Jemanden wie dich? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius und streichelte sanft die Wange seines Freundes, als er ihn dazu brachte ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Ich bin ein Werwolf – niemand würde einen Werwolf als Freund haben wollen", meinte Remus mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in der Stimme, doch sie verschwand augenblicklich, als er den liebevollen Ausdruck auf Sirius' Gesicht sah.

„Ich dachte, James, Peter und ich hätten dir schon bewiesen, dass wir dich so lieben wie du bist", sagte der Animagus und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. „Aber es scheint, als müsste ich es dir erst beweisen, was?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drängte er Remus flach aufs Bett und bedeckte dessen Körper mit seinem eigenen, während er den Werwolf erneut küsste. Dieses Mal ließ er seine Zunge über Remus' Unterlippe gleiten und er spürte wie Moony aufkeuchte und er nützte die Gelegenheit, um den Mund des anderen mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden.

Remus wimmerte unterdrückt in den Kuss hinein, als er etwas Hartes an seiner Hüfte spürte. Als Sirius seinen Mund endlich wieder freigab stöhnte er laut auf – und wurde auf der Stelle rot, als er bemerkte was er getan hatte. Sirius grinste ihn allerdings nur zufrieden an und sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich will doch nicht zum Ball gehen. Ich denke, wir können hier viel mehr Spaß haben."

Und bevor Remus auf Grund dieser Andeutung noch weiter erröten konnte, hatte Sirius ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

* * *

„Hier bist du also."

Severus drehte sich überrascht um, als er die Stimme hörte. „Was willst du hier? Hat Potter dich mit seinen selbstverliebten Scherzen gelangweilt?", fragte er kühl.

Lily entschied sich den Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Ich hab dich gesehen – beim Ball. Wieso warst du ganz allein da?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", zischte Severus und versuchte angestrengt sie nicht anzustarren. Von nahem sah sie sogar noch schöner aus, als vorhin wie er sie von dem anderen Ende des Saales beobachtet hatte. Er konnte jetzt auch deutlich die wunderschönen Silberohringe und die mit Diamanten besetzte Halskette sehen, die sie trug.

Wieder ging Lily nicht auf die abweisenden Worte ein, sondern trat näher. „Wieso bist du schon so früh gegangen?", fragte sie dann und sah sich in dem leeren Klassenzimmer um, in dem sie waren.

„Was interessiert dich das?"

„Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten vielleicht einmal zusammen tanzen", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Severus stand da wie versteinert. Hatte er richtig gehört? Lily Evans, Potters Tanzpartnerin, hätte am Ball gerne mit _ihm_ getanzt? Das musste ein Scherz sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter sie angestiftet hierher zu kommen und ihn lächerlich zu machen. Doch er hatte Lily noch nie dabei gesehen wie sie irgendjemanden so etwas antat. Im Gegenteil; meist war sie es die sich immer über Potter und seine Bande aufregte, wenn diese ihn wieder mal bloß stellten.

Er war so im Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe vor Schreck einen Sprung gemacht hätte, als er bemerkte, dass Lily jetzt genau vor ihm stand. Sie reichte ihm zirka bis zur Nase und Severus vermutete, dass sie hohe Schuhe anhatte, denn normalerweise kam sie ihm etwas kleiner vor. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, denn auf einmal war eine ihrer zierlichen Hände in seinem Nacken und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zu ihr hinunter. Die zarten Lippen die im darauf folgenden Moment seinen Mund verschlossen, waren Himmel und Hölle zugleich.

Severus war sich sicher, dass er noch nie zuvor etwas so wunderbares gefühlt hatte wie Lilys Lippen auf seinen, doch er wusste, dass was immer das hier bedeutete, nichts an der Tatsache ändern würde, dass er und Lily keine Chance miteinander hatten. Sein Vater würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn er mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen wäre. Viel zu schnell löste sie sich wieder von ihm und erneut schenkte sie ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln. Und dieses Mal lächelte er zurück.

„Was war das?", fragte er in die folgende Stille.

„Mistelzweig", erwiderte Lily und deutete nach oben. Severus sah auf und sah, dass über ihren Köpfen ein Mistelzweig in der Luft schwebte. Er war sich sicher, dass der noch nicht da gewesen war, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Lily musste ihn mitgenommen haben. Sie hatte ihn über ihre Köpfe schweben lassen. Sie hatte ihn geküsst.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus", wisperte sie, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Lily…"

* * *

James grinste erleichtert, als er seine Tanzpartnerin beim Buffet stehen sah. Er hatte nur kurz mit einem Sechstklässer aus Hufflepuff geredet und danach war sie verschwunden gewesen. Schnell ging er zu ihr hinüber. „Hey, wo warst du denn? Ich hab dich überall gesucht", sagte er und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit hier", antwortete Lily und stellte ihr Glas mit Butterbier auf den Tisch ab. „Wollen wir noch eine Runde tanzen?"

James nickte begeistert. „Aber sicher. Du bist schließlich die Schönste im ganzen Saal. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn du zu wenig tanzt." Er hatte sie bereits auf die Tanzfläche geführt und zog sie jetzt an sich. „Und außerdem, liebe ich es dir so nahe zu sein", hauchte er zufrieden, als Lily ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich finde es auch schön", murmelte sie aufrichtig. Auch wenn ihre Gefühle für James noch lange nicht so stark waren wie die für Severus, wollte sie ihnen eine Chance geben. Sie wusste, dass sie wachsen würden; James konnte wirklich sehr liebevoll und charmant sein. Und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie sehr glücklich machen würde.

ENDE

* * *

So, das war's. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wer sich fragt, was mit meiner anderen Geschichte ‚Todgeglaubte Träume' ist – ich werde sie auf jeden Fall fertig stellen! Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit ziemlich im Stress, aber ich schätze bald werde ich wieder neue Kapitel bringen! Vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel dann als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk ;) 


End file.
